The Rise of the Assassins
by RedScotch444
Summary: What happens when a mysterious person attacks the team, and only Robin is left to stop them? But is Robin really alone? Happens a bit after season 1, No Rocket.
1. Present

Robin surveyed the laboratory grounds, scanning for anything that looked suspicious. And for him, suspicious meant if it even looks the tiniest bit out of place, sound the alarm. He smiled fondly as he remembered the countless hours that his mentor had spent drilling him in detective work, over and over, again and again. It wasn't normal training for a ten year old. But on the other hand, Batman's standards were anything but normal. Robin shook his head. What was he doing! This was no time to let his thoughts wander, let alone smile. As he focused back to the matter at hand, he saw a flicker of movement from behind the row of shrubbery that surrounded the area. Cautiously, Robin dropped down from his spot on the roof. He didn't bother sounding the alarm; he knew no one would be there to answer it. His lithe combat boots made no sound as he slowly walked, using all his training to remain unseen. As he ducked behind a fountain in front of the lab, he heard a rustle from behind. "Rahhh!" Robin yelled, turning around and swinging a powerful hook into his attacker's jaw. The infiltrator used the momentum to backflip and he landed in a crouch. "Hmm…" The assassin said. "Still haven't lost your touch." He mused. The assailant responded with a series of complex kicks and punches, finishing the combo with a roundhouse kick. Robin managed to block and dodge all of them, but the final kick caught him of guard. As Robin handsprang to regain his balance, he growled. "You'll pay for what you've done to my team." He vowed.

Four days previous…

Superboy sat on the couch, staring at the static on the TV screen. "Do

you ever get tired of looking at that?" Kid Flash inquired. "No." Superboy replied, oblivious to anything except the wavy patterns on the Television. "Can I change the channel?" Kid Flash asked. "Cuz, I mean you might enjoy the static, you know, being Kryptonian and all, but for some of us, it's not so interesting." "No." Superboy said, a little more forcefully. Kid Flash sighed. _You can't really argue with Superman's son._ He thought. "Cookies!" M'gann shouted from the kitchen. "Never mind." Kid Flash said quickly, racing off to stuff himself. _Kid must really have high metabolism._ Superboy thought. "Oh well." He sighed, turning his attention back to the static on the TV.

As KF started chomping up M'gann's cookies, she giggled. "Wally." She lectured him, wiping crumbs of his face. Kid Flash looked up. "Do you know where Robin is? He's been gone all day." Wally asked the Martian. M'gann thought for a moment. "Hello, Megan!" She exclaimed. "He's been in the training room for most of the day." She said. "Oh." Wally replied. "Wait I have a question." Wally said. "What is it?" M'gann asked as she put more cookies into the oven. "What do you prefer being called, Megan, or Megan?" Wally asked. "I don't really know." Megan, aka M'gann remarked. She thought for a moment, then inquired "What about you, Wally? Do you like being called Wally, or Kid Flash?" "I dunno." He admitted. "But these cookies sure taste good!" Wally declared, and dug in. Megan giggled.

"What a glutton." Artemis declared as she walked into the room. "I haff a fewy high metabowism." Wally said, his words barely hearable with his mouth full of cookies. "Why doesn't anyone get that…"He whined. "What I get is that your yellow spandex suit is going to pop if you keep on eating like this." Artemis commented, reaching for a cookie. "Well I'm still faster then you." KF retorted. Artemis rolled her eyes and whacked Wally in the arm. "Owww…" He complained. "You didn't have to do that." He said, rubbing his shoulder. Artemis and M'gann shared a knowing look. "Yes she did." They said in union.

Author's Note - Hey guys, first fanfic! Hope you enjoy! Plz leave some reviews, I would love some constructive criticism! Thanks.


	2. The Assassins

Robin was barely breathing hard as he effortlessly avoided the punches and kicks that Kaldur'ahm threw with an amazing display of acrobatics. You could not say the same for Kaldur. The Atlantean was sweating and using sloppy technique as he got more and more tired from throwing blows into thin air. As Robin easily ducked under a punch, he threw a quick combo, black gauntlets flashing as he landed punches on Kaldur's face, chest, and stomach. Kaldur quickly recovered though, because as it was said, Atlantean's have very dense skin. "You are going to have to do better then that, my friend." Kaldur'ahm stated as he got back into a fighting stance. "You sure about that?" Robin asked with a smirk. He pulled out a detonator from his utility belt, and only then Kaldur realized that he had a bomb strapped to his chest, courtesy of Boy Wonder. "Good job." Kaldur congratulated Robin. "That was a nice move." The Atlantean continued. "Hey, it's all part of the Bat's training, you know." Robin said with a grin. He pressed the detonator, and the bomb on Kaldur's chest exploded into rainbow paint. "Huhhhh…" Kaldur sighed as he began wiping rainbow paint of his uniform. He didn't bother to look for Robin; he knew Robin would've already disappeared.

As Robin strode away from the training room, humming, everyone knew something was up. "What did you do?" Zatanna asked as Robin practically pranced across the hallway, whistling. "Nooothiiing…" Robin said suspiciously as he walked. "He probably pranked Kaldur or something." Kid Flash put in. "Yeah, probably." Artemis agreed, thinking for a moment. "Hey, it was Kaldur's fault for not taking the paint bomb off before he congratulated me." Robin stated. "It was in fact, my fault for not taking it off." Kaldur admitted as he walked in, pink, purple, yellow, and green stained all over his clothes. Robin snickered, and Kid Flash and Artemis held in a chuckle. "Hmmm, maybe we can call you Rainbowlad, cause you're not aqua any more." Wally teased, laughing.

"Rainbowlad to the rescue!" Robin yelled, doubling over in chuckles. As Wally and Robin both tormented Kaldur with a stream of insults, Zatanna asked Artemis if she wanted to see a movie. "Better then listening to Boy Blunder and Kid Idiot teasing Kaldur." Was her only reply. As they began to leave the room the lights went out, and a deep, hoarse voice resonated across the room. "It's good to be back." It said. "It couldn't be.." Robin whispered, horrified. Artemis thought for a second. Robin, and this was ROBIN, sounded...scared? That wasn't possible, Robin being scared. "Oh but it is..." The voice responded, laughing gruffly.

A.N. - Cliffhanger! Read and Review! I will be updating sometime soon, so hang on!


	3. Flashback

Hey guys, enjoy the story as always, and remember to review! Constructive Critism is appreciated! Enjoy! – YJWritingMadness

"No…" Robin whispered. "NO!" He yelled. "I killed you! How are you still alive!" Robin shouted.

"Well," The voice replied, "I'm not so easy to kill." The assassin threw knockout smoke pellets into the now pitch black living room. Robin took a vapor mask out of his utility belt, put it on, and moved into a fighting stance.

"Put on your vapor masks, and then take him out." Robin yelled to his teammates, hoping that they would understand. Robin turned on the infrared visor on his sunglasses, and began looking around. As he spotted an unknown heat signature, he turned around quickly and threw two batarangs at him, only to have the projectiles shot out of the air. As the assassin began firing at him, both the assassin's pistols at work, Robin quickly took cover behind a couch. Robin quickly tried to call Batman, only to find that the signal was being blocked from and external force. Out of the corner of his eye, Robin saw Superboy dealing with a staff – wielding intruder, with Superboy repeatedly trading blows with him. M'gann was in an intense battle with a skilled marksmen, bullets harmlessly stopped by telekinesis, but all the projectiles M'gann threw at the gunman were either dodged or shot out of the air. Kaldur was fighting a powerful robot, with his water bearers glancing off the robot's armor. Artemis and Wally were locked in a clash with a sword brandishing woman, with Artemis's arrows being slashed before they could touch the woman, and KF having a hard time fighting such a skilled martial artist. And Robin had his own problems. The leader of the assassins that were attacking them was supposed to be, well, dead. It all started three years ago, when he was only eleven.

Flashback…

"Hahahaha!" Robin cackled as he leapt from thug to thug, kicking the last one while backflipping.

"Did you see that?" He asked Batman. "That was so cool!" Robin exclaimed. Batman's lips twitched a bit upwards.

"Good job, but we need to stay focused on the matter at hand, Dick." Batman said.

"Ok!" Robin, AKA Dick Grayson, replied. As both Robin and Batman grappled up to the roof of a building, Robin spotted something. "I think I see something over there." Robin observed.

"Could be." Batman responded. "Let's check it out." Batman said as they grappled over to that area and ended up on a two-story building. However, when they saw what caught Robin's attention, they stopped.

"Are you seeing this Bats?" Robin asked.

"Unfortunately, I am." Batman replied. On the ground below them, there was a pile of bodies, and among the carnage, a figure stood, gun in hand, face obscured by mask. Batman and Robin quietly dropped down from their spot on the building, their flexible boots making no sound as they slowly approached the figure. Quick as a snake, the man turned around and shot at Batman. Batman quickly moved out of the way, rolling and changing direction as the man fired at him. Batman threw a batarang at him, but the man moved out of the way. The gunman quickly turned his attention at Robin, and fired. Batman knew there was no way Robin would be able to dodge, so he pushed Robin out of the way and took the bullet himself. Batman made one cry of agony before going silent. Robin, still shocked that his mentor was either seriously hurt or dead, rapidly pulled himself together, and managed to throw a smoke pellet at the gunman. Then, charging at him, he kicked the man in the face, following up with two quick hooks and an uppercut. His rage gave him a strength greater then normal, and the man literally flew a couple feet before hitting the ground. However, much to Robin's surprise, the man picked himself off the ground and got into a fighting stance.

"Hmm…" The man said. "Batman's brat actually packs a punch. That's new."

"Raaaaahh!" Robin shouted and ran at him, unleashing a devastating combo of punches, followed by a circle kick. The man blocked and dodged all of Robin's attacks, save for the final kick, which he grabbed with one hand and rammed Robin against the wall.

"Ughh!" Robin cried in pain. His eyes murderous, Robin turned around a shoved a taser into the man's mask, electrocuting him and causing him to fall backwards. Nevertheless, when the man didn't get up, Robin checked his pulse. There was none. Although he was sad about taking anyone's life, no matter how evil, he had more important matters to worry about. He ran to Batman, relief evident on his face as his mentor picked himself up and slowly walked toward him.

Flashback ends…

A.N. - Hey guys, hope you enjoyed, remember to leave a review! They really help encourage me to write more. Anyways, next chapter coming out soon. Stay tuned guys! - YJWritingMadness


	4. Failure

Robin snapped back to attention, his eyes focusing on the man who was know arming a grenade. This was no time to be daydreaming he told himself. Robin drew two explosive batarangs from his utility belt, setting the detonation timer for five seconds. As he threw the explosive projectiles, he remembered Batman telling him about the man he had killed. Or at least, he thought he killed. He was still working on that part. Images began to flash through his head. Not AGAIN! He practically yelled. Not Now!

Flashback...

"Luke Whistleton." Batman had said as he had showed Robin the picture of the man that he supposedly killed." A extremely deadly assassin, skilled in everything from marksmanship to poisons to weapon handling. It's a miracle you managed to kill him." Batman had been researching up Robin's murder victim for several hours. Robin had looked down at his feet at the word 'kill'. "It's going to be ok Dick…" Batman trailed off as he noticed tears slowly coming down Dick's face. "It's going to be ok." Batman repeated, and this time, it sounded like Batman was trying to convince himself.

Flashback ends…

Robin quickly brought himself back to the present. The two bat - shaped objects that he had thrown whizzed toward the man and exploded, but the man, which Robin now remembered as Luke, cartwheeled away at the last second, and countered by throwing the grenade. "Crap." Robin said as the now active grenade rolled between his feet. Robin shot his grapple out, and he managed to clear the blast radius, but not before a piece of shrapnel buried itself in Robin's knee. "Ahhh!" The Boy Wonder cried out in agony before accidentally letting go of his grappling hook. As he fell, he spotted Luke laughing as the tide turned and Luke and his partners began creaming the team. Artemis was taken down with a roundhouse kick, Superboy was subdued with a kryptonite bullet through the chest, Wally fell due to a poison dart, Zatanna to an anti–magic amulet. M'gann and Kaldur held out the longest, but were both knocked out cold with an incendiary grenade. The last thing Robin saw was a bright light, and the last thing he thought of was failure.

Hey dudes and dudettes, I hope you enjoyed! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but you'll just have to wait until chapter five! Reviews are really appreciated! I'll update soon! Also sorry about short chapter!


	5. Task Force X

Robin opened his eyes, blinking as his pupils adjusted to the light. "Uggh…" He groaned. "Where am I?" He sat up, quickly looking around at what looked like the ruins of Mount Justice. Then, he began to remember. He got up, grimacing as the action sent spikes of pain down his knee. "Going to need to get that shrapnel out." He told himself. Robin quickly closed his eyes, drew a razor edged bat-shaped blade from his utility belt, and with a two quick slashes, he pulled out the bloody fragment of metal while gritting his teeth. As he bandaged up his knee, he swiftly began calling for his team. "Superboy! Artemis!" He yelled for the rest of the team, but to no avail. He rapidly repeated the same thing into his com-link, but no one answered. _How long have I been out? _Robin wondered. He checked the time on his wrist computer. _Two days! _He thought. _Two whole days! _ Then his memory clicked and his next thought was - _I should be dead! _ Robin breathed deeply in a vain attempt to clear his mind. When his confusion did not abate, he gave up breathing deeply and tried to think logically. _Well, if he didn't kill me, that must mean that he wants me alive. But for what reason?_ As Robin saw a slip of paper on the ground, he began piecing the puzzle together. He walked over to it, giving it no more then a glance before he ran (Or rather, limped) over to his motorcycle, which was miraculously still intact, and started the engine.

As he got outside, he radioed Batman. Robin smirked as he made contact; the exterior force that was blocking the coms before didn't have unlimited range. Then he remembered why he was on his R-Cycle in the first place, and the smirk was soon replaced by cold expression of hatred. "Batman, come in, this is Robin." Robin said into the comlink.

"Little busy! Ooof!" Batman replied. Robin cringed at what sounded like Batman being punched.

"Bats, is that you? What's happening over there?" Robin asked. "I need help rescuing the team ASAP, Luke Whistleton has captured them and he will kill them if I don't-" Robin was interrupted by another sound of pain from the Dark Knight.

"Ahh!"

"Batman, are you ok?" Robin inquired.

"I'm fine, and we can't really send you any help right now, we have a situation up here." Batman replied hastily. "Aughh!" Batman grunted as he was hit by what sounded like a house.

"Are you sure you're ok? You sound like you're getting knocked around quite a bit."

"I am FINE!" Batman yelled into the com-link. "Anyways, I thought you killed Luke."

"I'm still working on that part." Robin responded. "So, what's the situation?"

"Uuhh! Robin paused his next question as his mentor got whacked yet again.

"And why can't you spare a leaguer or two?" Robin continued after a moment.

"Because, the situation is that we have damn ninja–wannabes swarming the Watchtower, and there isn't s*** that I can do if they keep on flooding the satellite at this rate and I-" Robin's lips twitched slightly upwards for a second as Batman's curses grew more and more drastic. Slightly upwards for a second, before his demeanor grew icy once again.

"In any case, maybe we can't help, but go to Belle Reeve and tell the warden it's time to put Task Force X into action." Batman offered. Robin nodded.

"I'll see to it." Robin said.

Batman turned his focus back to the so-called ninjas that were invading the watchtower. He threw a volley of batarangs, then followed up with a series of kicks and punches that sent the invaders flying in different directions. Batman smirked. As he leaped back into the fray, he was thinking about his conversation with Robin. Grayson had seemed...emotionless. He had only heard one hint of a smile over the com, but it disappeared very quickly. He seemed very broken up about his team, but that was only supposed to be expected. Batman sighed as he pummeled the infiltrators, he was worried about Robin. _Oh well. _He thought. I _hope Robin succeeds.__  
_

A.N. - Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry about ANOTHER Cliffhanger. Anyways, remember to review! I always love some feedback. Chapter 6 coming out soon! Stay tuned dudes! (Or dudettes)

- YJWritingMadness


	6. The Plan

Sorry for late chapter, I have been pretty busy, not to mention having writer's block half the time as I wrote this section. Again sorry, but please try to enjoy!

- YJWritingMadness

Robin quickly leaped of his bike and once through the security procedures, ran into the penitentiary that was known as Belle Reeve. As he sprinted through the prison, he began thinking about the letter. _You have four days, Boy Wonder. Four days to kill me, rescue your friends, and save the League. Alone. Because if you do this with anyone else's help, if I see the slightest hint of an ally, I will take away everything you hold dear. Meet me at the Genetics lab in Gotham, or else. Four days, bird boy. Four days. _Robin could almost imagine Luke smirking as he wrote the next lines. _And if you want to know why I'm doing this, let's just say taking a dip in the Lazarus pit _(A.N. – the Lazarus pit was a pool of liquid inside a large pit, and whose waters could bring people back from the dead.)_ was not an enjoyable experience. I intend to return the favor, only that you won't be coming back. Ever._

Robin pushed those thoughts out of his head as he arrived at the warden's office. He knocked urgently, and Amanda Waller's voice rang out.

"Come in." Robin pushed the door open and quickly explained the situation to her.

"Are you sure it's necessary?" Waller asked.

"I'm positive." Robin replied.

"I just want to make sure, after all I am responsible for everything that happens in this jail."

"I am absolutely certain."

"Very well then, it is time." Amanda leaned over and pressed a hidden button located on her desk. "This is Amanda Waller. It is time to activate Task Force X."

Waller briskly paced up and down the hallway, her voice echoing across the prison grounds. "As you have recently been informed by your guards, you will agree to be part of an elite team that will work for the justice league, in exchange for a reduced sentence." Amanda nodded toward the villains lined up against the wall. "Deathstroke. The Riddler. Icicle Jr. Deadshot. Captain Boomerang." (A.N. – I know Deadshot and Captain Boomerang aren't in the TV show, but if you look online, he was one of Belle Reeve's inmates at one point.) "You will be given all your equipment back, but will still be required to keep your inhibitor collars on. Now, you will be answering to Boy Wonder over there." Waller gestured toward Robin, who was standing directly behind her. "Now, if we can contin-"

"The Bat's brat?" Deathstroke interrupted, laughing. "Hah! I'd sooner choke." Waller stepped forward and pulled out a device from the inside of her jacket. Deathstroke's laugh was soon cut of by four thousand volts of electricity. "Hahaha! You expect me to-" ZZZZT! When Deathstroke began to recover, he looked up and said, "I'm listening."

"Now we can begin." Robin declared. "So here's the plan."

Robin began to explain his strategy to the villains, and as he finished, Deathstroke observed, "I know Luke. He's extremely dangerous. Nearly unstoppable." All of a sudden, Robin felt his stomach slowly sinking. However, Deathstroke continued. "But with this plan, we might actually stand a chance. I have no idea how you managed to kill him the first time, but this time he's going to stay dead." Deathstroke smirked. "And besides, when I bust out of this joint, it'll be good to have one less assassin in the game." And with that final statement, all the villains step forward.

"We accept."


	7. Finale

Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying my story so far. Anyways, stay tuned for the ending! I don't mention Robin's trip to the lab, or his plan, but you'll figure out Robin's strategy soon enough! BTW, this takes place in the present, so this scene is from the first chapter of the story, where Robin and Luke are fighting it out.– YJWritingMadness

Present…

"You'll pay for what you've done to my team." Robin vowed. He charged at Luke, first unleashing a salvo of batarangs, and then lashing out with his hands and feet. Luke cleverly dodged and ducked around the barrage of projectiles and blows, then proceeded to flip over Robin's head and kick him in the back. Robin quickly rolled to regain his balance, speedily turned around and tackled Whistleton.

"Oof!" He said as the breath flew out of his lungs. Luke speedily rolled backwards and struck out with both his feet, effectively knocking Robin off and hurting him in the process. As Robin pushed himself off the ground, Luke began taunting him. "Maybe you should have brought some friends, since you certainly can't handle me by yourself, SIDEKICK." Luke pulled out a pistol from his belt. "Shouldn't have come alone, Bird Boy. Robin smirked.

"I didn't come alone." As Robin spoke, a boomerang soared through the air and knocked the gun out his hand.

"What the-" Luke's speech was halted as yet another projectile, this time a fist sized chunk of ice, rocketed into Luke's forehead. "Oww, dam-" A rubber bullet flew straight into Luke's ribcage. Luke doubled over, and managed to get out, "You'll never find where your friends a-." Luke never got to finish his sentence. A gold-question shaped object-glided directly into Luke's stomach, and he fell to the ground.

"Now I don't like Boy Wonder here as much as you do, but for your sake, I suggest telling Robin where you're keeping his friends." Deathstroke observed, drawing his sword.

"Ughh…" Was the reply.

When Batman and the other leaguers finally managed to get down to the scene, what they saw was an unhappy Luke tied to a pole in the middle of the lab grounds, Superboy, Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Artemis watching over Task Force X, and one jubilant Robin standing shoulder to shoulder with Kid Flash in the center of the group. _He did it_ was Batman's thought as he stepped out of the glowing green energy that Green Lantern had used to make a plane. _He did it._

I kind of had some writer's block with this, so the ending isn't that dramatic or anything, but I still hope you liked it. I'm writing a brand new story soon, so if you liked this one, you might want to try my new story. Anyhow, remember to leave a review or two!

Some messages…

Anon: Stop sending me spam

Snickerdoodles: Thx for the awesome review

Sync: Thx for the review dude

Kitty Kitty Swag: I really appreciate the review

PrettyKitty Luvs U: Also Thx

This is YJWritingMadness, first story completed and more to come. See ya!


End file.
